Gryph's World
by Gryph Coppertail
Summary: This was written at least five, maybe more, years ago. The main character is a griffin by the name of Gryph and her experience in the Sonic World.
1. Part One

Ok peeps, this was written a good five, maybe more, years ago. In this part I was havinga co-auther help me write this (his character is Maxx) and since then I havn't heard from him. Don't even know if he has internet.

Sonic and related characters are copyright to Sega dispite me wishing to own them.

Maxx and Amish belongs to Johnathan. Sally and related characters belong to Archie. Shay (Shalita) Belongs to my friend Shayne Thames. All other characters belong to me.

Griffion Mountain

Prologue

Gryph's Viewpoint

Gryph is a 16 year old light brown special Griffion. She was born the spring after her parents met, four months later, she hatched, the only child of three eggs. She learned to mind speech quickly and to talk a year later. He mother, Storm, handmade a beautiful hope chest for when Gryph is 28. Storm put in a magic diamond necklace, a diamond dagger, old toys, pictures, and some other thinks that will be loved.

When Gryph was two, her parents took her out for her first flying lesson. The day was stormy and her father, Nightwing, was up front. Gryph saw a dark shape dive downward at her parents and saw it murder her parents right in front of her. Suddenly, it leaped at her and everything went dark as she fell toward the earth.

The next thing she knew, she woke up in a cage. She knew she was captured by her parents murderer but was unable to do anything about it. Gryph never saw her captor but she knew he was there because he fed her raw meat filled with drugs. After every meal, he would start training her to kill at his command. For two years this went on.

One day, Gryph found her cage unlocked and escaped. After about a week of flying, she found an old female Griffion who would take her in. The griffion's name was Star and she taught Gryph how to use her magic, which is greater than what most griffions are born with. After awhile, Gryph forgot about her past life.

At age 14, Gryph met Shay for the first time. It was in a forest clearing that she saw a young white hedgehog in trouble. Gryph dove down to see what the trouble was and decided to help her. After that, they were best friends and Gryph joined the Crystal City Freedom Fighters.

Every now and then, Gryph would visit Star, to learn more so that she could help Shay and the CCFF. This last visit is going to last seven months because Star is going to bring Gryph's lost memories to the surface because they are becoming nightmares. One thing about her parents' murderer that shows up clear was that he was wanting to destroy all the adult griffions and to train the young because there were other young griffions in cages as well. Gryph was the first to be caught but managed to escape. She still don't know is the others got away because she didn't see them at all. She plans to rescue them one day and revenge her parents' death.

Star knows this and knows that Gryph has to finish her training herself because Gryph in now her equal in magic, but not in knowledge. Star also senses that Gryph is one of those rare but special griffions that can travel to other worlds. and advise the kings and queens of kingdoms as well as being lifetime friends. She just hopes that Gryph's past training won't emerge again.

Maxx's Viewpoint

Maxx in an 18 year old black griffion. He was born in the middle of the summer. He never knew his parents because they were killed before he hatched from his egg i the Badlands, where his parents hid him before he hatched. After hatching, Maxx wondered the Badlands in search of his mother. Only after a couple of days of hunger, he slipped into a deep sleep, death was a comfort for him, being so young and alone.

Only death did not come and he woke up locked in a cage. He saw his captor once when he would not eat the drugged meat, for he could sense the food was drugged. When he saw his captor, he did not see him with his eyes, he sensed the evil in his soul. It was so evil that Maxx would never forget it.

Maxx was separated from the other griffions because he would fight when he was going to be trained to kill. One day, he saw a young female griffion get out of her cage. As soon as he saw her, he sensed her feelings for her parents. When she escaped, he had wanted to go with her but his cage was locked. So, skillfully, he picked the lock with his claw.

He left to live on his own, but befriended an overlander named Amish. Amish was a collector and her talent interested Maxx. She allowed him to move in with her in a cave, in the valley of the Badlands. Amish collects many artifacts of history. She also has many books on the artifacts that she taught Maxx about them. Amish helped Maxx to hone his skill of being able to read any writing and to translate it, as well as to sense what foods were good to eat as well as what would heal or kill.

The crossbow and sward were the only weapons that he had, except for the Black Chaos Emerald that he had found in a temple in The Valley of No Return. Maxx loves to fly as well as speed, but one of his weaknesses in being called a chicken. As the years went by, Maxx grew older and stronger, the memory of the young female griffion still with him.

One night, while he was sleeping, he dreamed a vision. He saw the Black Chaos Emerald giving off a power that he could feel. He saw griffions in cages, not the young ones he remembered, but older somehow. He also saw an evil shadow move from the griffions to a room where the emerald was. Suddenly, he saw the female griffion of his memories was with a white hedgehog. The hedgehog was on the other's back as they flew. They had just reached the clouds when the evil shadow grew up to an enormous size. They tried to get away, but the shadow grabbed them and began to crush them. Maxx then noticed that he was being crushed with them. The vision then faded away like mist and the emerald came back into view along with the temple.

Maxx work up shocked and started shaking. Not mush scares him, but for some strange reason, the dream did. He then noticed that the emerald was glowing. He was still staring at it when Amish came in.

"Morning Maxx." All Maxx did was stare at the emerald. Amish was puzzled. "Hello... Maxx, are you all right? Your shaking!"

"Huh... wha... ah, morning Amish." he said, looking away from the emerald.

"What is it? I never saw you like this, Maxx, are you OK?" she asked worried. Maxx then told her about his dream. "Well maybe, Maxx, the emerald is trying to show you something. Maybe we should take it back to the temple?"

"I planned on, Amish." he replied. "I feel that we will get our answers there." So after they ate, they left for the temple.

"So this is the temple you told me about Maxx?" asked Amish.

"Yea, lets go in." When they got inside, there was ancient writing everywhere. Maxx placed the emerald where he had found it.

"What does the writing say Maxx?" asked Amish. She started to light a fire in a large bowl for light, Maxx noticed to late. There was a bright flash of light and a beam from the flame shot to the emerald, which made it glow brighter.

Maxx sighed, "It said not to light a fire in here." A voice boomed out of nowhere.

"YOU HAVE AWAKEN THE EMERALD! WHAT DO YOU WANT?"

This startled Maxx. "I want answers?"

"TO WHAT?" boomed the voice.

"To the dream I had." Maxx started to tell of his dream when the voice interrupted.

"I KNOW OF THE VISION YOU HAD FOR I GAVE IT TO YOU."

"A vision? Why? For what?"

"TO PREPARE YOU FOR WHAT LIES AHEAD."

"How, what am I supposed to do?"

"I CANNOT SAY WHAT YOU ARE TO DO, THAT IS UP TO YOU. ALL THAT I CAN DO IS GIVE YOU THE POWERS THAT WILL HELP YOU." the voice replied. "STEP FORWARD AND CLOSE YOUR EYES MAXX."

Maxx waited, then stepped forward and closed hid eyes.

"I GIVE YOU THE POWERS OF THE BLACK CHAOS EMERALD. YOU CAN NOW FLY AT SUB SONIC SPEED, TEN TIMES STRONGER THAT BEFORE, AND YOU CAN NOW CHANGE YOUR FUR AND FEATHERS TO ROCK, STEEL, OR DIAMOND. YOU CAN NOW WITHSTAND EXTREME HEAT AND EXTREME COLD. LAST OF ALL, I GIVE YOU THE POWER TO TRAVEL TO THE PAST OR FUTURE. YOU ARE NOW THE BLACK CHAOS EMERALD. TOGETHER, AS ONE, YOU WILL BE PREPARED FOR THE FUTURE. IT IS UP TO YOU TO FIGURE OUT YOUR VISION OF THINGS TO HAPPEN, WILL HAPPEN, OR MIGHT HAPPEN." Then the flame went out and the emerald was gone.

Amish came up to Maxx, "You OK?"

"Yes, but I still don't understand my dream." Maxx replied

Gryph's Viewpoint

Flying above the clouds always calmed me down so after a heated argument with Shay. I decided to go flying. I wasn't paying any attention to where I was going. An hour later, when I looked down, I saw that I was flying over the Bad Lands. Looking around, I saw something flying towards me. As it came closer, I saw that it was one of Robotnick's swatbots heading my way and behind it was one of his war ships.

Quickly I dove down into the trees below me. On the way down, my right wing got caught on a branch and broke, but I didn't know it because of the branches snapping in my face. On the ground, I waited till dark before moving.

"OW!" quickly, I folded my right wing. "Oh man! I'm grounded in the middle of the Bad Lands and Shay doesn't even know I'm here!" After walking around for awhile, I found a cave to stay in. Walking in, I saw pictures written all along the walls. "May as well settle down till my wing heals."

Two days later, I woke up hearing voices heading this way.

"Are you sure this cave has never been seen to?" a male voice asked.

"Positive. See, no marks on the outside." a female voice replied. "Besides Maxx, it's not marked on our map."

I had just backed up into the far corner of the cave when the two figures walked in.

"What the?" yelled the human.

"Wha..." started the black griffion. I opened my beak and hissed a warning as my eyes turned red.

Maxx's Viewpoint

"Amish! Back!" I snapped as I took a stance in front of the hissing griffion. "Who are you and what are you doing here?" I asked.

"What do you mean, who am I? Who are you and what are you doing here?" she snapped back.

I was starting to get mad and I hate being mad. I let a growl grow inside me, this girl was ticking me off. Through thought speak, I said, Ok woman, one more time before I rip you apart. Who are you and what are you doing here?

My name is Gryph and I would like to see you rip through me. she though spoke back. It was them that I noticed her wing, she was hurt. I could easily take her, but then I started to stare into her eyes, something in my mind stirred and all at once I knew. This was the same griffion that I saw when I was young and locked in a cage.

Amish came forward and asked, "Maxx, are you all right?"

"Its her." I replied. "Its the one I saw when I was locked in a cage."

"You were captured by that monster?" Gryph asked.

"I was, don't you know me? You saw me before you left. You looked at me and I read you mind, but it was hard because you were drugged."

Her tone changed now as she remembered me. "That was you, but how did you get away?"

"I picked the lock." I replied.

Amish noticed her wing and started saying, "Your hurt, let me lake a loo..."

"Back Overlander!" Gryph snapped. "Who is this? A friend of yours? What's your name by?"

"I'm Maxx and yes, Amish is my friend. Your hurt, let her look at it. She's OK, trust me."

"I don't know if I can trust her. I'm not too friendly with there kind, they re all alike."

"Well, I'm not like them t all." Amish said. "So don't judge me to what others do. I just want to help, all right?"

Gryph stared at Amish and after awhile said, "Fine, but the minute you turn on me, you die."

"Fair enough." said Amish as she went to work. I started looking around at the writing on the wall, which I read quite easily. Amish asked from her work, "What... ugh... does it say Maxx?"

"Well, nothing of importance to us."

"What do you mean? You can red that ancient Mobian writing?" Gryph asked.

"Yes." I said. "But all it says is where the Temple of No Return is and the emerald inside, as well as how to activate the emerald and the powers contained."

Gryph, not beside me, asked, "What are the powers?"

"To fly at sub sonic speed, strength ten time your own, change to rock, steel, or diamond, withstand extreme heat and clod, and to travel in time."

"You know all that from reading?" she asked.

"No, I was there. I have those powers. Oh, and yes, I could have ripped right through you with no problems." I stated.

Gryph's Viewpoint

I smiles, "I don't think so. You see, I'm hurt and cornered in a cave, which means I'll fight harder. Also, I wouldn't be in the same spot that you would leap to." I changed my eyes from red to green. "Another thing to point out, you can't catch what you can't see."

"Finished." said Amish. "Now don't bang your wing around while the bandage is on. It'll take about two weeks to heal."

"Lets head outside." Maxx suggested. After about three hours of talking, I had calmed down enough for my eyes to return to my normal ice blue.

"Is there anything to eat around here? I haven't had a bite to eat all day." I asked.

"Hm... we have some wild fruit, jerky, carrots, and wild veggies." answered Amish.

"I'll take the fruit."

"Hand me some jerky and carrots Amish." said Maxx.

"Jerky? Yuk! How can you still stand meat even after you escaped from that monster?"

"For one thing, it's soy, fake meat. Besides, why would I eat someone?"

"You got a point there. Um... one question. Do you know that there are some Swatbots flying above us in the clouds?"

Quickly Maxx looked up just it time to see a bomb heading their way. "LOOK OUT!" yelled Maxx.

I opened a portal, "This way!" I ordered. Then jumped in with Maxx and Amish behind me. The bomb exploded seconds after the portal closed.

Somewhere on Mobius, a portal opened and closed, leaving two griffions and an Overlander behind.

"Where are we?" asked Amish.

"We're on the Floating Island." I answered. Turning to a bush to my left, I said, "Come on out Knuckles. It's me, Gryph, and some friends, Maxx and Amish. Don't worry about the Overlander, she's not like Robotnick."

A minute later, an alert red echidna appeared from the bush. "You know the rules Gryph. You're supposed to contact me before coming here."

"I know, it was a last minute choice before the bomb would hit us. Sorry Knux, next time I'll contact you."

"This time your lucky to be Shay's friend." Boy, talk about mad!

Maxx looked at me and asked, "How did you know he was there?"

"Um... he's the guardian here. He protects this place from those who would destroy it." I answered. Then I decided to stretch my wings. The bandage came off but the wing didn't hurt.

"Your wing!" cried Amish with worry.

"Huh? Oh, going through portals always heals me for some reason." I replied. "Oh, Knux?"

"Yes?"

"Someone is using Robotnick's Swatbots." I said, looking grim.

"What do you mean?" Knuckles asked.

"Remember when Robotnick was defeated? Over half of his bots were missing."

Maxx then spoke up. "Missing? How do you know?"

"I was there destroying what bots were there while the others brought Robotnick down. Rotor had hacked into the main computer to find you how many bots there were. There were 15,000, but we only found and destroyed 500. That leaves 14,500 unaccounted for." Three pairs of stunned eyes looked at me.

Knuckles spoke first. "Any other bad news Gryph?"

"There is." I answered. "Now there is a rumor going on about a guy called Nectron. The rumor is that he plans to overthrow the planet with an unstoppable army of flying creatures."

Maxx's Viewpoint

Flying creatures is what got stuck in my head. What would they look like? I wondered.

Knuckles then said, "I think the Freedom Fighters should know this. By the way, Gryph. Where have you been? Shay came and said you were missing. she wanted to search the island without asking me. Next time, leave a note so they know where on Mobius you go!" Then he left the way he came, through the bush.

Then Gryph said to us, "Come on, I'll take you to CC."

"CC?" we asked together.

"Crystal City." she answered. Amish climbed on my back as Gryph took off ahead. I followed her for an about half an hour when a city came into view. I watched as Gryph land at a spot, which I made a bee line for.

It was a hidden city of Mobiums. They started to point at me and Amish as we landed. When we did land, we were looking down at the barrels of blasters. "What is going on here!" I yelled. I reared back and roared so loud that Amish and everyone else had to cover their ears until I stopped. By this time, Gryph came into view with a hedgehog.

"Take it easy everyone, their OK, they are with Gryph." said the hedgehog. Everyone lowered their weapons as Gryph walked up with the hedgehog.

"Shay, this is Maxx and Amish. Maxx, Amish, this is Shay."

"Hello." we said together.

"I didn't know there were any more griffions." said Shay.

"I myself had escaped after I saw Gryph escape. From there I met Amish, who was kind enough to share her home with me."

"Well, welcome to Knothole." said Shay. That was when I noticed a whirling sound.

I said, "Shay, something is coming this way. I can hear it."

"I don't hear any..." but she was broken off by a flying fox who yelled.

"Shay! Oh Shay! Help! They got Sonic!"

"Tails!" Shay gasped as he landed in front of her. "What happened to Sonic? Where is he?"

"We were at Ro-Robotroplic when Swatbots came out of nowhere. Sonic tried to get away while destroying some in the process, but they overpowered him and shot him with a stunner. Before they took him, he told me to get help!" By then, Tails was crying.

Shay started to give orders when I told Amish, "Stay here, I won't be gone long!" Shay was surprised at what I said.

"Well, I'm coming along too." she said.

Then I told Gryph, "Stay here. I'll let you know if you are needed. Don't talk back! You may need to save these people. OK?"

"All right, but if you need help..."

"I will let you know." I said and was off with Shay of my back. Shay showed me the way. When we got there, Shay jumped onto a nearby roof.

"We need to split up to find Sonic."

"What does he look like?" I asked.

"You'll know." was all she said as she ran. I headed for a plum of smoke and landed to see a blue hedgehog run through two Swatbots and stop in front of me.

"More of you guys! Oh man!"

"Are you the one they call Sonic?" I asked.

"Yea, so who wants to know?"

"I do. Shay and me are here to aid you."

"Good. Start, smash bots, slow mo." said Sonic. When I looked up, a wave of robots were coming my way as Sonic went to my right. I roared and leaped at them, swinging my claws through metal and biting them in half.

"Yuck! Oil!" I yelled. "I'm going to have to brush my beak when I get home." I took out more bots, when out of nowhere, I heard a voice on a nearby speaker.

"Well, well, well. A griffion. I thought I had them all. Oh yes, I did, but two escaped!"

Shay and Sonic then came to my side. I then sensed the evil I had sensed when I was young.

"Well, if I can't have you, I'll destroy you!" screamed the voice. Shay then noticed the bomb from the sky.

Listen, you can't say anything to me but I can to you. I will project a shield around us when the bomb goes off, we will be safe. After it goes off, grab on and I'll run to Knothole.

Sonic said, "Hey, I can make it there myself. I'm faster than you."

Fine. I said as the bomb blew up and destroyed six blocks of the city. I then drooped the shield and ran at sub sonic speed, starting eight seconds before Sonic. When we arrived at CC, Sonic was confused on how I had gotten there before him.

Later that night, Shay held a meeting where we decided what we would do next.

"Nectron is the one with the Swatbots." stated Shay.

"But how did he get all'em bots anyhow?" asked Bunny,

Gryph then said, "We need to destroy him and find out how, we could go to a world where I know the King of Fate. He can tell us how to stop Nectron, but the problem is, he's dead, so we can run that out."

"Oh yea!" I said. "You forgot, I can travel in time. We have something far worse at hand. Nectron is the one who killed your parents Gryph."

"How do you know?" she asked, anger and a deep pain in her eyes.

"He is the same evil I sensed when we were young and in the battle earlier."

"Then we leave in the morning, Just you, and me." said Gryph.


	2. Part Two

Ok peeps, this was written a good five, maybe more, years ago. Sonic and related characters are copyright to Sega dispite me wishing to own them.

Maxx and Amish belongs to Johnathan. Sally and related characters belong to Archie. Shay (Shalita) Belongs to my friend Shayne Thames. All other characters belong to me.

PART TWO

I woke up the next morning at first light. I headed to the main hut to get something to eat, I know it takes lots of energy to open portals to other worlds.

"Morning Maxx." I said as he walked in. I took my tray of fruits, juice, toast, and herb tea to the table and sat down. A few minutes later, Shay and Maxx joined me.

"Morning Gryph, Maxx." said Shay.

"Morning." replied Maxx. "Gryph? How so you know the King of Fate?"

"Let me think. He used to visit my dreams ten years ago, to teach me. He stopped three years age, I tried to visit him, but he had drowned in the sea." I answered. "Shay? You got my things packed?"

"Yup."

"Ready Maxx?"

"As ready as I'll ever be."

"Then lets go." I opened a portal and we both jumped in.

"Good Luck!" cried Shay as the portal closed.

Maxx and me found ourselves in a huge castle. Then Maxx took us back three years, then we saw a middle aged man sitting before us.

"Maxx, its the King of Fate." I whispered as I bowed, Maxx did likewise.

"Gryph!" cried the King in surprise. "How nice to see you! You look older somehow."

"I know because I'm from the future by three years. I'm so glad to see you again Zenith! Its been so long sense you drowned this year."

"Thank you, Gryph, for telling me of my own fate for I cannot see it myself. Is there anything I can do for you?" Zenith asked.

"There is. We want to know about Nectron."

"Nectron? Hm... come with me." We followed him to a small chamber with a crystal ball in the center. "Show me Nectron." he addressed the ball. We saw a tall, sinister Overlander training some griffions. "Nectron is an Overlander from Earth. He is power hungry and mad. he plans to sell the griffions to others for money and power. He has a weakness but it up to you two to discover it. His hideout is Griffion Mountain. Already the others are coming to buy the griffion as bodyguards, killers, or as entertainment. You must defeat him!" With that, the crystal ball went clear. It was time to go.

"See you in the future Zenith." I said as I opened up a portal to home.

"Good luck." said Zenith as we jumped in.

It was starting to get dark by time we get back. I went straight to my room, climbed into my nest, and fell asleep before my head hit the pillow.

"She's been in there for three days! Why hasn't she come out yet?" Maxx asked worriedly to Shay.

"She's still sleeping. Traveling to other worlds always tires her out." she replied.

Half an hour later I woke up, I felt sore all over. Shay walked in, "Afternoon sleepily head. Here's some fruit for you."

"Thanks Shay." I said as I reached for the fruit. Its great to have you for a friend Zenith.

Its great to have you for a student and friend, Gryph. came the replay.

MAXX!" I yelled.

"Huh?" Maxx looked up into the tree I was sitting in.

"Your not listening! We need a plan!"

"I already have one."

"You do?" My temper quickly faded.

"I can transform into an Overlander and you into a guard dog. We could pretend to want to buy a griffion."

"You can? That's great! Lets do it!"

Three hours later, an Overlander and a large, gray guard dog walked into the tunnel of Griffion Mountain. Nectron saw us right away.

"Good, my first buyers, this way." he led us to a chamber where we saw a griffion on a chain.

"Gr..."

"Sit!" snapped Maxx. "I don't think Slasher likes you very much. How much for the griffion?"

"I'll trade for the dog."

"Deal." Gryph, get the others lose while I distract Nectron.

Understood. Maxx headed my leash to Nectron, who then tied it to am iron ring next to the griffion.

"Why don't we discuss the training methods used for awhile, so I know what I'm getting."

"Gladly." Nectron would love to discuss training. "In my office."

I waited till they were gone. Griffion. Listen to me.

Who's there? the griffion asked, looking around.

It's me, the dog. I'm a griffion in another form. I'm here to get you guys out of here.

FREEDOM!

Snap my leash and your chain first.

SNAP! Take me to the others. We came to a large cavern full of caged griffions. How many altogether?

There's two hundred of us.

I changed back into a griffion and yelled, "Come on! It's time to live in the open sky!" Quickly, I zapped the cages to let the griffions escape. At once, we ran and took to the sky, but I held back. Nectron and Maxx ran out.

"Help me recapture them and I'll let you have half of them!" pleated Nectron. Maxx then changed back into a black griffion. "YOU!" His face turned purple with rage.

"Lets go!" cried Maxx as I took off, he followed quickly as the Swatbots arrived.

"GET THEM!" screamed Nectron at the Swatbots.

I opened a portal and everyone flew in. Knuckles! Its Gryph. You've got company coming. The portal closed, leaving the Swatbots behind.

Over at the Floating island, Knux and I pondered on what to do. "They can't stay here, that's for sure." Knux said, pointing at the others.

"I know, I know. The only thing I can come up with is driving Nectron out of Griffion Mountain, because it's out home."

"I agree, but how?" asked Knux.

"I have an idea." said Silverbolt, of the rescued griffions. "Why don't one of us tempt Nectron away while the rest take the mountain?"

"That could work..." I then agreed. "Maxx!" Maxx quickly flew over. "I have a job for you."

"What is it?" he asked.

"You have to lend Nectron away while the rest of us take it over. Got it?"

Maxx took off and yelled at Nectron, "You'll never recaptured us Nectron!"

"And who says that? he asked.

"I do, and my name is Maxx, the black griffion who had freed the others!" The trick worked and Nectron gave chase. Now Gryph!

"Everyone ready?" I asked, looking over my shoulder at the griffions flying in formation behind me like the warplanes of Earth.

"READY!" they answered together.

"Lets go!" I dove down towards the mountain with the others behind me. We pulled our wings close to our bodies and swooped into the tunnels. Landing, we took out the Swatbots still there, I guarded the main entrance while twenty griffions went to guard the other entrances. The rest cleared out the rooms.

Maxx! We're done. Lost him and come on home. Half an hour later, Maxx landed in front of me.

"You won out home back Gryph.: smiled Maxx.

"No, Maxx. WE won our home back." I corrected.

After awhile of talking, Shay arrived. "Shay, the others wish us to come to the council chamber for a surprise." As we entered the large craven, the griffions moved aside to form an aisle to a small mound where a white griffion stood. "Star!" I cried. Quickly I reached her side. "What are you doing here?"

"The others wished me to come to do something very important to them." she replied.

"What's that?" I asked.

"This." Star held out on object covered in black silk. she unwrapped it and revealed a golden circlet. "You, Gryph, are very special. That's why I am appointing you as ruler of the griffions of Griffion Mountain." Shay and me wore the same face as Star placed the circlet on my head while the griffions cheered.

I turned to Shay, "Shay, you can count on us as allies for all time." Then to the others, "Let's clean this place up!" As I stepped down, everyone started to clean. "Want to help?" I asked my friend.

"Sure." We headed to a room and started to clean.


	3. Part Three

Ok peeps, this was written a good five, maybe more, years ago. Sonic and related characters are copyright to Sega dispite me wishing to own them.

Maxx and Amish belongs to Johnathan. Sally and related characters belong to Archie. Shay (Shalita) Belongs to my friend Shayne Thames. All other characters belong to me.

PART THREE

"Shay, how is it going?" I asked, walking into Crystal City, my little firelizard on my back.

"The same. Nectron is still out there causing trouble. Where did you get the little dragon?" she asked.

"Oh, you mean Jewel? She's a gold firelizard from a planet called Pern." I answered, smiling at Jewel.

"Is that her full size?"

"Yup." Jewel flew into the air and winked out. a minute later, she reappeared, chirping happily with a feather in her claws. "Good girl Jewel. Here you go." I handed her a piece of fake meat. Jewel gulped it down, her eyes a happy blue. "Jewel says Rocket is to big to be in the air."

Giggling, Shay asked, "How did she talk to you?"

"Jewel talks to me through mindspeech, mainly images." Smiling, I said, "They can also carry small objects like coins, pictures, and long messages in their claws or strapped on their legs."

"How come she winked out like that?"

"She went between, a black nothingness, they do that to go places. They stay Between for half a minute before arriving somewhere. You have to think an image of where you want then to go before they go Between, or they don't come out and they die." I answered. "Jewel could be our way of talking to each other while I'm at Griffion Mountain."

"Great idea Gryph, its better than sending someone or putting a computer there." Shay stated.

"Even Rocket would have trouble getting past the magic sward that is protecting the mountain from non-griffions, unless there's a griffion with them."

"Does anyone know where the sward is?" asked Daniel, walking into view.

"Nope. It's said that it's hidden on Lookout Point. Why do you want to know Daniel?" I asked.

"So that we know that it won't get into the wrong hands." he replied.

"Oh, don't worry. If the Sward of Ages leaves the mountain, I would know because the shield would drop." I told them. "Besides, how would anyone reach it when legend says that only a special griffion could touch it."

"Good point." said Shay. "Um... how's the ruling business?"

"Different." I replied. Jewel flew from my shoulder to a tree. After awhile of shifting, she fell asleep. I poked her till she woke up. "Go on home Jewel." Happily, she took off and winked out of sight. "Hop on, I'll take you guys to Griffion Mountain. It looks a whole lot better that last time.

Coming into view of the mountain, the barren slope was covered with young trees. Flying upwards now, the trees grew thinner till there wasn't any, then we were covered with clouds. Coming out of them, I heard them gasp, for before us was the impossible. Grass covered the landing area, trees grew everywhere, and rare plants thrived. I landed and they hopped off stunned. The griffions called out a greeting and went back to work.

Crystal wind chimes played to the wind as we entered the main tunnel. the floor was covered with green moss and lights hung along the walls. We went past several rooms, but looked in to see living quarters and schools being set up and Daycare nests being built. After awhile of walking, we headed to my living quarters.

Moss grew along the floor and plants grew in corners. Crystals surrounded the lights, creating a rainbow effect throughout the chamber. A nest took up a small room while some tables were throughout the main chamber. A pool was formed in a smaller chamber. Two bookshelves took up one wall, filled with ancient tomes and information. Jewel slept near the fireplace.

"What do you guys think?" I asked as we went back to the landing area.

"You guys done all this in a month? Its amazing!" explained Daniel.

"How did you do all this so fast?" Shay asked.

"Magic." I answered. "As well as working hands."

"Where's Maxx?" shay asked, looking around.

"He's with Amish, exploring temples and other ancient cities for lost information of the Ancient Mobiums." Stretching my wings, I said, "Hop on and I will take you to Crystal Lake."

Landing along the edge of the lake, we saw some griffions tending plants and releasing some birds and fish. Some dragonflies flew above the clear water while we stood in the shade of a willow tree.

"It's so peaceful here Gryph. How did you do this?" Shay asked, spreading her hands wide.

"We're peaceful by nature, rarely do we need to fight." I replied.

"Know what Gryph? This is a great spot to relax when we have a break."

"I know. This is my favorite reading spot." I looked around, "Zenith talked to me last night."

"Who's that?" asked Daniel

"He's the King of Fate."

"What did he say?"

"That I still have lots to learn. After all the books I've read, I'm surprised that I can learn more." I settled down a bit as I watched the birds flirt back and forth.

"We're going to have to leave and head back home." said Shay. "it's so beautiful here, but we can't stay. We'll visit again, don't worry."

I heaved a sigh, "I know Shay. I wish I could still live with you guys, but I'm needed here."

Shay whispered to Daniel after she saw the loneliness in Gryph's eyes, "We need to get everyone together for Gryph's party tomorrow. We need it to be extra special."

I had just put away my feather bookmarks when I heard the crystal curtains chime.

"What is it Quickstrike?"

"A message from Shay Ranay, sent by a tiger striped flicky." Quickly, I read it.

Dear Gryph,

We have some important info on Nectron I think you need to know. The meeting is in half an hour.

Signed,

Shay Ranay

"Quickstrike, I'll be at Crystal City for awhile." With that, I ran outside and took to the air.

Twenty minutes later, I landed in front of the meeting room. It was dark when I walked in, but it didn't stay that way for long.

"SURPRISE!" yelled everyone as they leaped out of hiding. "Happy Birthday Gryph!" Shay snapped a quick photo of me standing there while Shay and Kit came from the kitchen with the cake and ice-cream as everyone sang.

"Blow out the candles Gryph!" said Tails. "Or I'll blow them out myself." I smiled and blew them out. After cake and ice-cream, the presents appeared. After I opened them, I thought it was too much.

"Flowers from Ant, a frog form Tails, a headset communicator from Rotor, and a rose bush from Bunnie. A dog bone from Muskie, a translator from Amish, friendship bracelet from Dulcy, and a perch for Jewel from Sonic. A necklace from Maxx, a bird feeder from Uncle Chuck, a lizard from Chuckie, a small power stone from Knuckles, and a book from the Chaotix. Shay gave me a pouch to hold stuff in while flying, and Kitt gave me a homemade picture frame. Then Shay gave me the best yet, it was a picture of all of us together after the Zone Wars.

Halfway through the games, an explosion called the party to a halt.

"That was at the Ring Pool!" yelled Sonic.

By the time we got there, the pool was buried under tons of rock. Sonic buzzed sawed to the machine that makes the power rings. We then moved it to Crystal Lake, where it would be safe.

Over the next two days, explosions continued to happen around Mobius. Nectron then gave a warning.

"You will surrender the planet to me or be destroyed! You have 24 hours to surrender!" The sky was then filled with his evil laughter.

Working together, we found the war ship he was hiding in above the Temple of No Return.

I got every griffion together, all of us carrying out crossbows. Everyone who couldn't fly was on our backs. Sonic on Dulcy, Tails in his plane, Daniel on Rocket, Shay with Tails, and Shay on my back. We took to the air in formation and headed towards the war ship.

As we neared, Nectron unleashed the rest of the Swatbots. Everyone fought, then we continued with only ten griffions gliding towards the ground.

"Formation Omega!" I ordered. We spread out and encircled the ship. "Attack 4B!" A fourth of us dove at the ship, only to be shot down with lasers. "Shields!" Bubble, fire, and electric shields appeared around the griffions.

Shay then cried, "Now!" The rest of us dove forward towards the ship. A few of us were hit, but we landed on various parts of the ship and got inside.

We searched the ship, springing traps as we went. Finally, we found him. I was the only one to get inside before the blast doors closed everyone out.

"Now you are mine!" sneered Nectron as he leaped at me, I dodged, but his whip sliced into my shoulder and I hissed in pain. His laughter caused my eyes to glow blood red.

"You'll never have me!" I screamed as I leaped for his neck. A power blast knocked me aside, causing me to slam into the wall. Quickly I scrambled to my feet and whipped my tail at his face, cutting him. He then leaped, and before I knew it, he was on my back. Quick as lightning, I turned my head and buried my beak into his shoulder.

"AHHH!" he hollered, falling back, as I leaped free. He then leaped, but before he reached me, I opened a portal and he fell through. Closing it, I moved dizzying. I then passed out because of the pain just when the others opened the blast doors.

Epilogue

I woke up in a nest of fresh straw. I lifted my head, only to lower it again and to cry out in pain.

"Awake I see." said Doctor Quack, walking in.

"Wa...what happened.?" I asked weakly.

"Oh, fractured wings and legs, minor head injury, and worn out." He smiled, "As well as defeating Nectron."

"Is she awake yet?" asked a voice.

"Come on in."

An older griffion I've never seen before came in. She was slightly darker than me, but familiar somehow.

"Oh thank heavens your all right." she cried.

"Who?" I asked, trying to remember.

"Don't you remember me, ashke." I knew that word, it meant beloved.

"Mom?"

"Yes, its me, ashke." Tears formed in her eyes.

"How?" I asked, trying to get up, only for Storm to hold me down.

"Nectron only wounded me, but I blacked out, your father didn't make it." This time the tears did fall. "I hid in a underground cavern all this time, hiding from him. I wanted to rescue you, but I couldn't get out. I got out two days ago when an explosion opened the cavern, releasing me." That was when I started to cry. "Hush now, ashke, its all right, I'm here now."


End file.
